This disclosure relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, and more specifically to isolation region fabrication for electrical isolation between semiconductor devices on an IC.
ICs are formed by connecting isolated active devices, which may include semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors (FETs), through specific electrical connection paths to form logic or memory circuits. Therefore, electrical isolation between active devices is important in IC fabrication. Isolation of FETs from one another is usually provided by shallow trench isolation (STI) regions located between active silicon islands. An STI region may be formed by forming a trench in the substrate between the active devices by etching, and then filling the trench with an insulating material, such as an oxide. After the STI trench is filled with the insulating material, the surface profile of the STI region may be planarized by, for example, chemical mechanical polishing (CMP).
However, use of raised (or regrown) source/drain structures, which may be employed to achieve lower series resistances of the IC or to strain FET channels, may exhibit significant growth non-uniformities at the boundary between a gate and an STI region, or when the opening in which the source/drain structure is formed is of variable dimensions. This results in increased variability in FET threshold voltage (Vt), delay, and leakage, which in turn degrades over-all product performance and power. One solution to such boundary non-uniformity is to require all STI regions to be bounded by isolation regions. However, inclusion of such isolation region structures may limit space available for wiring, device density, and increase the load capacitance, thereby increasing switching power of the IC.